The present invention relates to a method for connecting two pieces of circuits boards.
Reflecting on today's need for a finer composition and a greater area for a variety of display segments including LCD, there are growing demands for realizing convenient and economic means for connecting circuit boards in order to improve the performance reliability of circuit boards against shock and vibration.
The present invention has been developed in order that such demands can be substantially satisfied. It aims at providing a convenient and economic method for connecting circuit boards having an extremely high performance reliability against shock and vibration.